Will You Marry Me?
by ItStHeCaRiBbEaN
Summary: Jacob is ready to propse to Nessie. How will it turn out with a very nervous werewolf, confused half vampire, and nosy vampire family? ONE SHOT. RENESMEEXJACOB. NESSIExJACOB. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!! Read and review!! Matured Nessie and Jacob!**

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" I asked. My heart was beating fast.

"Of course Jacob! What's wrong?" We walked outside and sat by the river. Nessie stared at me with a worried look.

"Nothing is wrong, I u-umm... I just need to ask you a question..." Okay Jacob, just stay cool.

"What is it?" I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. I kept staring at her, unable to think.

"Umm Jacob?"

"Huh, what?"

"Jacob, what did you need to ask me? You didn't ask me to come out here just to stare at me."

"I-I don't remember now..." Oh but I remembered just fine.

"Jacob what is wrong with you today! You're acting very strange!" Nessie punched me. I guess that is what I deserved.

"Nessie listen... I love you."

"I love you too Jacob. More than anything. Now tell me what did you need to ask me!"

ARGH WHY WAS THIS SO HARD?

_Meanwhile... back at the Cullen household... six vampires stood behind the door entrance. _

"Did he ask yet?!" Alice asked standing on her tiptoes, looking over Edward's shoulder to get a good look of Jacob and Nessie.

"No Alice, now quit touching me!" Edward yelled.

"They grow up so fast!" Rosalie said in a sobbing voice.

"Of course Nessie grew up fast, she is half human and half vampire!" Emmett said.

"Does he plan on asking soon?" Bella asked Edward.

"I don't know... he is really distracted and nervous."

"Maybe I could help him out." Jasper smiled.

"No! Jacob needs to do this on his own when he is ready."

"Don't you think you are all being a bit... nosy?" Carlisle said as he came down the stairs with Esme.

"NO!" The rest of the Cullens shouted.

_Back to Jacob and Nessie._

"Okay Nessie. You know I can't live without you. And I want to spend forever with you..."

"I know Jacob. I want to be with you forever too!"

"Well... what would you think about making that...official?"

"What do you mean? We are official already! " Ugh. How could she not see where I am going with this!

I sighed. I reached into my sweatpants pockets to take out a small box. My hands were shaking so much. I felt the box in my hands. As I took the box out of my pockets, I saw my life flash before my eyes. The small box slipped out of my hands and flew into the river. It was as if it happened in slow motion.

"NOOOOO!" DAMN IT! I dove into the river to retrieve the box.

"Jacob? Jacob what are you doing!?" I guess she didn't see...

_Back to the Cullens_

"AHAHAHAHA." Edward suddenly collapsed onto the ground, rolling and laughing. Very un-Edward like.

"What the hell man." Emmett just stared at his brother, not knowing what had happened to him.

"Alice, Bella, and Rosalie peeked out the door to see what had happened.

"Where did Jacob go?" They all asked as they only saw a very confused Nessie.

"H-H-He HAHAHAHA." Edward continued laughing.

"Damn it Edward, tell us!" Everyone was quite frustrated, not knowing what on Earth could possibly make Edward laugh like that.

Suddenly a wave of calmness filled the room and Edward stopped laughing.

"Okay Edward, _calmly _tell us what you heard and saw. Jasper looked at Edward.

Edward took a unnecessary deep breath. "Okay. Jacob. He dove into the river!!" Edward started laughing again.

"But why?" Everyone asked.

"The ring fell into the water!" Edward fell to the ground once again. Everyone stared at Edward, and then looked at each other.

"BAHAHAHA" Everybody burst out laughing.

_Back to Jacob._

I took a deep breath and dove underwater to look for the little black box. I did not see it here so I continued swimming down the river. Ah! I finally saw it caught between two rocks!. I reached out to grab it and held onto it tightly. I came back to the surface and swam to land. Nessie was still staring at me looking extremely confused.

"Jacob, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I dropped something..." I opened my fingers to reveal what I had dove into the river for.

"Wha-" Nessie stared at the ring box placed on my hand.

"Jacob... is that..."

I walked up to Nessie and knelt down on my knee. Yeah it was very corny but I wanted to do this right.

I grabbed Nessie's hands and looked into her eyes once more. "Nessie Cullen, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?

"Oh Jacob! Yes!!" Nessie threw her arms around me and laughed. We held each other tightly. I was so happy. No words could describe how I felt.

Suddenly Nessie released her arms and put them on my shoulders. Before I knew it, I was in the water. Again.

"Nessie what did you do that for?"

Nessie laughed again and frowned. She looked beautiful. "I can't believe you were so stupid and were afraid to ask me!!"

"I was nervous Nessie!" I grinned and swam toward her. I jumped up to grab her and pulled her into the river with me.

"JACOB!" Nessie splashed me in the face with water.

I swam to Nessie and put my hands around her waist. I brushed my lips against hers. It felt so good. Nessie smiled and pulled me into a deeper kiss until we got tired of being in the cold river.

We locked hands and walked back to Nessie's house to tell everyone the great news.

_Back to the house_

"Well he finally did it." Edward said and walked toward the couch.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"Well of course she said yes! Right Edward?" Alice was getting excited. Another wedding to plan.

"Yeah. She said yes. And then she pushed him into the river."

"Attagirl Nessie!" Emmett laughed.

Jacob and Nessie walked through the door a moment later.

"Guess what everyone! We have wonderful news!"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Alice jumped excitedly and hugged Nessie.

"Ugh! You're all wet Nessie!"

"Oh uh, yeah! We sort of took a short swim in the river." Nessie laughed.

Edward looked up at raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know I proposed to her and she said yes?!" Jacob asked.

"Umm well... I had a vision and saw you two!!" Alice said to cover up.

"Oh, well thats good!" Jacob and Nessie exclaimed.

"Yeah heheh." Alice laughed nervously and scratched her head.

Jacob and Nessie decided to go outside again to have some alone time.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought Alice couldn't see our future..."

"ALICE!!"

**Hope you all enjoyed that!! Please review! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, so someone gave me a good idea that could make this a twoshot :) thanks! Read and Review!!**

Nessie and Jacob burst through the door.

"Okay, how did you know we're getting married?! And NO LIES." Jacob and Nessie faced Alice.

"What? What are you talking about? I told you, I can see the future!"

"Don't play stupid Alice! I know you can't see Nessie or me!_"_

_"_Okay, okay! Fine! Alice sighed.

"Edward told me."

"How did you know that Edward? I was nowhere near you when I was proposing to Nessie!" Jacob glared at Edward.

"What? Alice, don't pin this on me! It was YOUR idea to spy on them!!" Edward stood up from the couch.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US??"

"What? Edward don't deny it! YOU were spying too!" Alice yelled to Edward.

"Thats because Bella told me to come to see what they were saying!"

"Bella?!"

"Mom?!" Jacob and Nessie were furious.

"Edward, it wasn't my idea! Jasper wanted to know too!"

"Jasper?!"

"Hey! That is not fair! Rosalie and Emmett were the ones to mention it first!"

"Rosalie and Emmett too?!"

"Is there no privacy in this house??" Nessie yelled.

"Whats going on in here?" Carlisle came into the room.

"I bet YOU were in on this too weren't you!" Nessie pointed toward Carlisle.

"What?" Carlisle was quite shocked by the angry faces in the room.

"I KNEW IT! Carlisle that is sick!" Jacob yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were spying on us too!"

"What? No! I even told the rest of them to stop!"

"Is this true?" Jacob faced the rest of the vampires.

"Yeah. He is a big party pooper haha." Alice replied.

"You couldn't get him to come watch even if you offered him his favorite animal." Emmett laughed.

"Hey! I am not that boring! I just didn't think it was appropriate to be spying on the two."

"Well I'm glad there is somebody in this house who respects others privacy!"

"Don't forget Esme. She doesn't take part in our fun-ness either." Alice said.

"I heard that!" Esme shouted from the kitchen and then came into the room.

"We are sorry for invading your privacy. Jacob, Nessie, Will you forgive us?" Jasper smiled.

"Oh, not _that_ easily." Jacob and Nessie grinned.

"Huh?" Everyone was scared. Suddenly Edward's eyes widened.

"NO." Edward said.

"Oh come on. It's the least you could you for spying on us."

"No. Way. In. Hell." Edward said firmly.

"What does he want?" Bella asked.

"He wants us to give them their own place to stay."

"What!" Bella gasped.

"Well I think that is a reasonable demand. Maybe you'll need more than one." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, I can't believe you said that!" Rosalie hit Emmett.

"Hey quit it! That actually hurt!" Emmett rubbed his arm.

Edward massaged his temples trying to think.

"Edward..." Bella said.

"What?" Edward said in a frustrated tone."

"Maybe it is time for all of us to give Nessie her own space. She is already an adult and has been for nineteen years..."

"Okay fine. Hears the deal. I'll let you two have a place together. If I see ANY funny business, Nessie, you are coming straight back here and not allowed to see Jacob ever again."

"Are you INSANE?!" Nessie screamed.

"What in the world Edward?" Jacob looked hurt.

"Edward..." Bella looked embarassed from her husbands crazy words.

"Thats harsh man." Emmett shook his head.

"Yeah, thats pretty unreasonable." Rosalie agreed.

"Lighten up!" Alice said.

"Ease up Edward." Jasper nodded.

"Is that really necessary?" Esme asked.

"I think it would be better if you let Nessie make her own decisions Edward." Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead and have your home. Live the life you two want. I won't interfere." Edward finally said.

"Really?" Jacob and Nessie replied.

"Yes. Any decisions you two make, I will not intervene."

"Wow." Everyone was shocked by Edward's sudden change of heart.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Nessie smiled to her family.

"Yeah, we really appreciate this." Jacob said.

"So when are we doing this wedding?!" Alice asked excitedly.

Nessie and Jacob looked at each other and smiled.

"Soon. After we get our own house." They replied.

**Okay done! I had fun writing this! Maybe I will write a sequel to this and write about their wedding day if I think of anything. It may be a while or it may be very soon. School starts Monday and I have xc practice everyday so I don't really know. REVIEW!**


End file.
